Why never to trust clowns
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: Fred goes crazy...please rr
1. Default Chapter

Why Never To Trust Clowns  
  
Fred looked steadily down at the sleeping form of George, twisting a steel blade carefully in his hands. George had once been part of him, his soul, his other half. But ever since the betrayal, all Fred could think about was George writhing in agony as he plunged the blade deep into his chest.  
  
There was a creak at the door and it opened.  
  
"Fred, what are you…" It was too late Fred had already let go of the blade and it plunged deep into Percy's chest. "Fre…" Percy gasped then died.  
  
George stirred, Fred walked over and took the blade out of the corpse that had once been his elder brother.  
  
He laughed cruelly, then as he was about to plunged the blade into his twin's chest he had a flashback to his early childhood…  
  
It was when he and George had both been children and they had both been riding their broomsticks, when Fred flew off and ripped open his knee.  
  
"It's all right," George had said stopping his own broom to help him.  
  
"I love you," Fred said as George helped him to the house.  
  
"I love you too," George said, "Forever."  
  
"Right, Forever."  
  
Then with a scream, Fred lunged back to the present and plunged the knife through George's ear.  
  
Fred pulled out the blade, again. Blood gushing out. 'He asked for it,' Fred told himself, 'He was the one who decided to get good grades and stay out of trouble! It was he who turned me in and out me fired, just for power!'  
  
Ginny slowly walked in, "Fred why is Percy asleep on your floor?"  
  
"No reason, he was just tired." Fred's blood-shot eyes looked over to his only sister, who bent down next to Percy's lifeless corpse.  
  
"Fred, he's dead," She said as she touched the wound and got the red liguid on her hand, she looked up and saw the blade in Fred's hand, "Did you kk-ki-ki-ll hi-hi-him-mm?" A sudden look of fear flashed in Ginny's young eyes.  
  
She turned to scream and run , but it was too late, Fred had swung the blade and severed her head with one blow.  
  
Something stirred in the closet. Fred turned around. 'It couldn't be.' He thought, but it was. Out of the closet jumped a giant rabid clown. It ran up to Ginny's corpse to get the blade then it attacked Fred.  
  
It was then Fred came to himself, "Why did you make me do it?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't," Came the voice. "I only made you act upon what you truly felt."  
  
The clown through the blde to Fred who caught it.  
  
Fred walked over to George's lifeless corpse. "Forgive me my brother, my twin, my other half."  
  
With that said Fred picked up the blade and plunged it into his own heart.  
  
The  
  
End 


	2. I don't know what to call it

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or this chapter.or the plot line.my friend Amy "Wolf" helped me with the first chapter.she made it gruesome, and My friend Becky wrote this chapter because she felt it was incomplete. I know it might be bad, but heck, I didn't even bother reading it! The clown smiled. Four of the Weasley children were lying dead on the blood- splattered carpet. He took his brown rimmed hat from where it was hanging in the closet that he had sprung from moments ago, then put on his multi- colored coat as well. Just another day at work. He was getting better at making people go crazy. He snapped his fingers and his briefcase appeared. He opened it and shuffled through the papers, finding one that read "Lovegood, Luna". "Hmmmm....she's crazy as it is." the clown (whose name was Bungo) said, "But I'll give it a try." And he snapped his gloved fingers again and apparated to Luna's bedroom. "Hello." Said Luna calmly. She was sitting on her bed, which was half pink, half red, and had a multi-colored winking smiley face in the middle. The room was odd...to say the least. On one yellow wall there was a green shelf that held Luna's big hat, the one that had been a Gryffindor lion, among other things, at Hogwarts in the past year. Another wall was purple and had copies of The Quibbler magically hanging on it, covering the entire wall. There was an enlarged edition in the center of it all, with Harry Potter on the cover. The other walls were blue and orange, one with a white (and black pokadots) triangular door, and another with what appeared to be a small grey closet. "Make yourself at home." Luna continued airily as both of them looked around the room, "I've been expecting you." "What?!!" Bungo said, "You lie! Nobody expects me to come to their house! I just pick a person at rando-" "Oh I know." Luna cut his words short, "I wasn't expecting you, really, but I was expecting another clown to come and try to make me lose my mind." "Another clown? You've been visited before? Hmmph! I bet it was Lugsly, never could do his job properly." "Oh yeah," she replied, "He was probably one of them." She pointed to some markings on the wall behind her, below the hat shelf. Bungo couldn't see what the crayon marks were from this distance, so he bent closer. When he figured it out, his mouth dropped open. He couldn't beleive his eyes. There on the wall were more than 20 stick- figure clowns, all crossed out. Luna took a crayon from her pocket and drew another crude-looking but recognizable clown.....him. "Oh by the way" she said without looking at him, "someone's coming." Bungo hadn't noticed the footsteps in his shock at seeing not only Lugsly, but several more of his co-workers on the wall. He made a dash for the small grey door on the opposite wall, and after quickly opening it, realized it was only 2 feet high and 2 feet wide. The footsteps were getting closer, so he squeezed through it, hoping he would fit in the closet. As he closed the door behind him, he heard another door open and someone walking into Luna's room. It sounded like one of her parents. "Heh heh" he thought, "time to get to work." He started trying to reach Luna's mind. It was like tuning into a radio station that played only elevator music. A wordless and slow version of "The Girl From Impidema" was sounding over and over. "What the-?" thought Bungo. "It's my favorite song" came a voice in his head. He had forgotten to leave Luna's head before thinking. He tried to return to his own mind....and failed. He could hear the footsteps retreating back out of the room, apparently done talking to Luna. He tried to get back to his own mind again, to no avail. Luna sighed. "You're the fifth one to go like that." "What do you mean, 'go'?" Bungo said angrily. "To lose their mind" replied Luna, "by hiding in the closet. Once you get inside, your body can never leave, only your mind. Of course, you've probably got no body to return to now. There's an excellent time-quickening spell in the closet, and I thing you're past being a fossil at the least." "Foolish girl." Bungo laughed, "You think any closet you enchanted could possibly keep me---" "Oh, it wasn't me who did that." Luna yawned, "It's been like that since before we moved in. I found out when I tossed a pair of my shoes in. They wore out, broke, and turned into dirt in five seconds. It was quite a sight, really. I can never watch you clowns though. All that meat rotting and everyone turning into a skeleton makes me a bit queasy." "Aigh...yuo.....aggith" Bungo groaned. "Oh, and as you know, no mind can survive very long trapped in another one. Soon you'll be gone. It's a shame really, you getting in the closet so soon. Daddy doesn't mind clowns in the house, he even made waffles for some of them, they stayed so long. Record timing though!" "Ugh-" was the last sound Bungo ever made. 


End file.
